My lifelong wish
by kayone kaso
Summary: A young woman destined to bring back her old life and memories of a love she left behind. Songfic of grownup christmas list only with the words changed since it's not christmas. SessOc


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Do you remember me?_

Chey gazed mournfully at the house she had lived in from birth to when she was 17. Now she owned it and all of its memories. Around it other houses stood bustling with families preparing dinner and playing with their children.

_I sat under the tree._

Next Chey's eyes traveled to the park where she spent most of her childhood. It was across from her home and in the center stood the largest Sakura tree in Japan. She remembered sitting under the magnificent tree with only a journal or a sketchbook to keep her company in the spring and summers when it was in full bloom.

_I watched you with teenage fantasies_

Later in her teenage years a new family had moved into a house on the other side of the park. Along with them came Chey's first crush, a teenage boy with knee length silver hair and cold calculating amber eyes. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and the blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead only attracted Chey to him more. Everything changed though when Chey had to move the summer before her senior year.

_Well I'm all grown-up now _

Now she had come back in hopes of restarting her life exactly where she left off. Quickly, she made her way to the large Sakura tree and began to climb to the top.

_Can you still here me now? _

Once at the top she whispered a single name that brought so many memories that they began to overwhelm her. Shaking her head she whispered the name again.

"Sesshomaru." It drifted on the wind softly before fading with the sun.

_I'm not the same _

5 years had passed since she had moved to America and the cycle of nature had changed her a lot. Her body was perfectly shaped and she was taller so she wasn't constantly being called 'midget'. She was bolder now and was able to make most of her dreams and hopes come true…most of them anyways.

_But still my heart can dream _

Dreams and hopes from long ago filled Chey's mind but the one that she wanted to make true was the one that she would be able to tell Sesshomaru her feelings. In a way the revelation that it would come true scared her since Chey wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would react.

_So here's my life-long wish _

Chey's eyes sparkled in excitement as a red jaguar entered the driveway but her excitement soon faded into disappointment as a strange looking man stepped out of it.

'He's not there. Now my chances of finding him again are limited.' She thought grimly. A tear rolled down Chey's cheek but she didn't bother trying to wipe it away.

_My hopes and dreams to list _

She sighed and leaned against the trunk for a moment before leaping down and landing at the base of the tree gracefully.

'I guess it's time to start anew.' Chey thought grimly. 'With nothing more than memories.' She turned to face her house and saw a strange box at the front door.

'What the?' She thought curiously. She made her way to the house and once she was at the front door opened the box with a quick slice of her claws. She smiled softly as she recognized the picture in the box

_Not as a child but as a woman in need _

A woman stood side by side with a three-tailed black cat the size of a saber-toothed tiger. The woman had large black wings, and a cat tail, and wolf ears. In the distance a man stood watching over them with two swords at his side. This picture was known world-wide and various people had tried to buy it from Chey but she always said no. Without the picture there would be no reason to live.

_No more lives torn apart _

When she was a young girl her grandfather, great-grandma, and older sister had died from a deadly plague that appeared out of nowhere. After their funerals Chey and her family had the fled to Japan in order to escape the epidemic. For the first few years in Japan Chey lived as an outsider, having no friends. When she turned ten her eldest brother and his fiancée died in a traumatic car-crash that killed three other people.

_And fights would never start _

Soon after her brother's death her mother and father began arguing a lot. Pretty soon her father was coming home every night drunk from trying to drink his sorrows away. Finally, when Chey was 13, her mother and father got a divorce and her father left, never to see his children and ex-wife again. Later, they learned, he had committed suicide, too heart-broken and lonely to continue living.

_And time would heal all hearts _

Chey's mother had cried for days after receiving the news and stopped eating. After a month she came marching down the stairs like nothing had happened and cooked up a huge meal. Still, when Chey had come across her mother late at nights she still found her crying over her father's death.

_Love would always be a friend _

Then, Sesshomaru came into her life and Chey found that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She always found herself longing for a lock of his silky hair or a touch of his smooth hand. They were distant though since their friends loathed each other.

_And love would always win _

As the year went by Chey often caught herself day-dreaming of dirty things while she stared at him. Once or twice Sesshomaru had been close enough to sense her but he said nothing, mainly because they were never alone.

_And love would never end _

When junior year came upon the two Chey's crush had only grown more and her feelings became harder to hide. It didn't help that she had the same classes as him. Chey shook the memories from her head and took the old picture in the house setting it on the kitchen table and opened a scrapbook that was sitting on the counter. She flipped to the last page and stared at the last lines of the last letter she ever received from her father.

_This is my life-long wish_

She read and re-read the lines, which said

_**Lastly, my daughter, it was always my wish for you to love somebody and have that love returned to you. With one last sentence I hope and wish you will have a happy life and no more tragedy befalls you.**_

_**With love, **_

_**Your father**_

_As children we believed _

Memories of Sesshomaru came flooding back and the first one was when she first met him

**A 14-year-old Chey laughed as she watched her brother attempt to climb the Sakura tree.**

**"Come on Chey. Mom wants us to meet our new neighbors." He called giving up. Chey laughed harder.**

**"Don't want to." She called down. Saluk growled.**

**"If you do I'll buy you a bag of pixi stixs." He bargained. Chey squealed and jumped down.**

**"Let's go." Saluk watched amused as Chey began to walk off quickly only to run into an unfamiliar youkai.**

**"Sorry." She said helping him up. "Are you new in town." The silver-haired boy nodded and Chey held out her hand.**

**"Chey."**

**"Sesshomaru."**

_The happiest sight to see _

Later, when Chey learned that Sesshomaru was one of her new neighbors, she was filled with a strange feeling that she now recognized as the first signs of her crush.

_Was something lovely _

For weeks afterwards Chey snuck out of the house in the afternoon when she knew Sesshomaru would be outside. Her sketchbook was filled with various pictures of him as she sat high above in that tree.

_Right before our eyes _

It almost killed Chey when he became friends with her worst enemies. Her vision was green with jealousy when he began dating the school slut, Savannah Turre. As she watched the couple from the distance her heart felt like it was being torn apart.

_Well everyone surely knows _

Rumors began flying around school that Savannah was cheating on Sesshomaru and finally Chey got the courage to tell Sesshomaru the truth. Before she could Sesshomaru found Savannah and her 'friend' and broke up with her immediately.

'Served her right.' Chey thought bitterly.

_That packages and shows _

The weeks following the break-up girls surrounded Sesshomaru giving him sympathy presents. Chey found herself glaring at random objects whenever Sesshomaru and his fan-girls appeared and knew then she was obsessed.

_Can never heal a hurting human soul _

Chey glared at the wall trying to resist the temptation to go find Eri and make her pay for all the torment she caused the pair.

_No more lives torn apart _

Chey glanced at a picture of how her family used to look and another of how it looked today. Where she once had a great-grandmother, grandfather, grandmother, mother, father, three brothers and three sisters she now had a grandmother, mother, two brothers and two sisters. All her siblings lived all over the world so she rarely saw them.

_And fights would never start _

Chey unconsciously rubbed a scar on her left arm as she reviewed her picture. She had gotten it when a jealous suitor had lost his temper when he realized she didn't care about him. A knife was thrown at her heart but she had managed to duck out of the way and the knife had left a deep wound in her left arm.

_And time would heal our hearts _

Chey wasn't sure if anyone had noticed she had moved.

'Men' she scoffed inwardly. 'They wouldn't notice you even if you told them your feelings directly to them.'

_Love would always be a friend _

A knock on the door broke Chey out of her flashbacks and she let out a small growl. Grudgingly she headed towards the door and reluctantly opened it.

_And love would always win _

"I thought a smelled a familiar scent." A partially familiar inu hanyou stated. Chey studied him carefully.

"Inuyasha?" She asked warily. The hanyou nodded and she found herself swept up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sesshomaru's been moping around ever since he found out that you moved. Guess that when you left he finally figured out what his feelings for you were." Inuyasha informed her.

"What were those feelings?" Chey asked softly.

"Let him tell you. Welcome back…midget." Chey glowered at Inuyasha but softly chuckled to herself as she watched him leave.

_And love would never end _

She closed the door still chuckling.

'If Inuyasha's still around then Sesshomaru might still be.' She thought regaining a bit of hope. 'They are brothers after all'

_This is my lifelong wish _

'Maybe wishes can come true…especially ones you've had for an entire lifetime.' Chey smiled.

_What is this illusion called _

She glanced at her picture again and realized what it was missing. She picked up a pencil and lightly sketched two roses being held in the woman's hand. She grabbed blue, black, and green pastels and carefully filled in the roses. Once she was done she examined the picture again.

'Black rose for tragedy and despair while a blue rose for hope. Unlikely yet it fits so well' she thought contently

_The innocence of youth _

After a moment Chey put the picture back in the frame and hung it on the wall across from the front door.

'Finally I'm here to stay.' She thought almost proudly.

_Maybe only in our blind beliefs _

In the distance Chey could hear children playing in the park.

'Might as well.' She thought shrugging. She made her way to the old Sakura tree in a matter of seconds once she was outside the door.

_Can we ever find the truth _

'Inuyasha said Sesshomaru figured out his feelings for me. What feelings though? He practically ignored me in high school.' She thought as she looked around the city of Tokyo.

_There'd be no more lives torn apart _

A rustling under the tree made Chey glance down but she saw nothing. A baby bird squalled as its mother flew away to find some food. Chey glared at a cat creeping up on it and it calmly licked its paw and jumped down like it wasn't planning to do anything. The baby bird continued to wail until its mother came home with a fat worm.

_And fights would never start _

A loud yowl filled the air and Chey sighed.

'Glad to know there's still the alley cats and their fights' she thought amused.

_And time would heal our hearts _

More rustlings came but this time they were closer to the top of the tree. Chey glanced down again and still saw nothing.

'Strange.' She thought but shrugged it off.

_Love would always be a friend _

Two rabbits hopped in the bushes at the edge of the park timidly, followed by three babies. Dogs watched them boredly from their master's side.

_And love would always win _

The rustlings were closer now and Chey tensed up. She didn't bother looking down knowing she wouldn't find anything. She was surprised though when a pair of strong hands turned her around.

_And love would never end _

Before Chey had a glance to see who was behind her, her lips were captured in a passionate and fiery kiss. The soft lips filled her with an unusual happiness and the man's intoxicating scent made her body go limp against his.

"My love for you will never end." His husky voice made Chey shiver as the kiss was broken

_This is my only wish _

Chey didn't answer but pressed her lips against his in response. Her eyes were still closed and she savored the passionate kiss.

_The last one on my list _

After a moment the kiss was broken and Chey finally opened her eyes. She gasped as she stared at the man who had confessed his love for her while a single name left her lips.

_This is my lifelong wish _

"Sesshomaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review so please review. Flames are welcome as is constructive criticism.

Return to Top 


End file.
